We belong together
by katfitzroy
Summary: Find out what Luke really wants from Sophia!
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf Lake**

Episode 10

Luke has just thrown Sophie's date off her, and in return Sophie threw Luke onto his car. Her eyes won't stop flipping, and Luke notices. In the street in front of the pizza joint.

Sophia: Scott I'm so sorry, you should probably just go. (Starts to cry) I'll be fine.

Scott: Ok. I'll call you later. (Tyler walks away)

Luke: Sophie you can't stop it!

Sophia: Luke it's none of your concern, leave me alone.

Luke: Sophie I don't think you understand who I am

Sophia: No, I know exactly who you are, Luke, you are a possessive jerk who doesn't care about anyone but himself. (Starts walking away)

Luke: Sophie! Wait, just listen to me.

Sophia: why should I? You've never told me anything worth while, everytime I talk to you I'm left more confused. What could you possibly say to me that I need to hear? (People are starting to stare)

Luke: You need to hear this, can we go somewhere else?

Sophia: Luke…I

Luke: (walks over to Sophie and puts his hands on her arms) Please I'll go wherever you want you just have to hear this, please!

Sophia: Ok fine, just let go of me. (Luke smiles) Don't get too excited we're going to my house. (Luke still smiles)

Sophia and luke are in her house standing around the couch.

Luke: Are we going to sit down? (Taking a step towards sophie)

Sophia: (Slides away from Luke's advances) No, I think your mouth still works standing up.

Luke: (Smiles) Alright, once you hear what I have to say you'll change your mind.

Sophia: Before you make me sick (Makes a disgusted face) start talking.

Luke: Has your father told you anything about your second nature?

Sophia: No, he has left that conveniently out of my upbringing. You know I'm only half right? He thinks I won't change.

Luke: I've done my research. Did you know our pack history is written down?

Sophia: What that's insane! How could it be written down and why doesn't anyone else know about it?! And How could you have read it?

Luke: (Scoofs) That's why I wanted to talk to you. You've heard of the alpha at least, I mean that's one myth that is true.

Sophia: Ok yes, I know there is an alpha in the pack.

Luke: Sophie I am the alpha, and you are my mate.

Sophia: (face drops, she sits on the couch with her mouth open) That's not possible Luke, out of all the girls in the pack why do I have to be your mate?

Luke: Time for another legend… This one's much less well known, Sophie, have you ever heard of the white wolf?

Sophia: I can't be the white wolf! Ruby has the gene, I thought only the white wolf herself could give birth to another.

Luke: Yeah that's written down in the book too.

Sophia: (Stands up and walks around the couch) Luke wouldn't you have thought that book would have helped me in understanding this, accepting it? How can you just stand there and tell me all this without proof? I knew you were horny but this is a new low even for you.

Luke: Dammit Sophie can't you just forget about the Hill for one second? I'm sorry I didn't want you to see that it was before I realized who you were.

Sophia: So you know who I am before I do? Great, this is wonderful. (She sits back down on the couch in a huff, putting her hand over her face and burying it in her knees)

Luke: (Sits down next to Sophie and starts rubbing her back)

Sophia: (Tries to shrug Luke off)

Luke: (Huggs Sophie with strong arms, not letting her wriggle out of it) Please Sophie, let me help you.

Sophia: How can you be thinking about sex at a time like this?

Luke: For once I'm not, I want to take you to my house.

Sophia: What? (Whipping away tears) And you're not trying to sleep with me?

Luke: That's not what I'm saying, I'm always thinking about that. Come on, we'll have to walk though you kind of ruined my windshield…(laughs a bit)

Sophia: (smiles shyly) It was well deserved, you did throw my date to the floor!

Luke: I didn't mean to hurt him, you saw how hard it was to control your strength. Once I found out who you were I couldn't stand you being with anyone else.

Sophia: Lets just drop it Luke, I need to see that book.

Luke: I said I'd take you to my house , you can't read it.

Sophia: Lucas what the hell! (Angry hand motion) I thought you were done playing games with me.

Luke: When did I say that? (smiles)

Sophia: Whatever, you can leave now. My dad's going to be home soon. (starts walking towards the door, holds it open)

Luke: Sophie, I don't want to leave. You can't, please. (pleading look) This is your life I need you to know I can't keep it to myself anymore.

Sophia: Luke you've tried this before about three times now. What would you have me do? I told you in the beginning that I wouldn't let you treat me like one of your play things.

Luke: (Stops her) I'm sorry. Your father is almost home, he can't see me here. Remember that night I came through your window?

Sophia: Yes, and then ignored me the next day?

Luke: Yeah I won't do that again. But I will come to see you, keep your window open tonight. (Opens the door)

Sophia: I won't hold my breath. (Rolls her eyes)

Luke: (standing outside, holding onto the door, Sophie is inside doing the same) I will earn your trust back, I promise. (closes the door)

Tyler Creed is pacing in his house thinking about where Ruby could be hiding this time. He has a guard posted outside John's house so she's not leaving town any time soon.

Tyler: (Aside) why can't she just accept that we are supposed to be together? That's how it has always been since we were teenagers, we were the strongest meant to be together. I can't lose her again.

Buddy: Tyler we've been looking everywhere, don't you think you should just give up.

Tyler: (Eyes glow golden, he snarls) Never, she is my wife Buddy, my mate, and I am never going to stop looking for her. But I think it is time I started looking myself you idiots obviously can't handle this simple of a task. I mean you couldn't even keep her locked up! (Storms off, taking his clothes off as he gets to the backdoor, he flips)

Tyler is running, visiting every spot him and Ruby used to go to on their late night runs.

_Why couldn't she just remember how good it used to be? Living in the pack was not that terrible she would practically be queen ruling at his side! I love her I do, I just don't know how to make her love me again._

There she is standing at the bottom of the revine he remembered so well practically waiting for him, as he approached she didn't even flinch.

Talking to her through the pack link: _Tyler: I've been looking everywhere for you. Please come home._

_Ruby: home?! You call being a hostage being at home? Why won't you let me leave? I married you, I agreed to stay. _

_Tyler: Ruby I can't take the chance of you walking out on us again. We need you, you are our white wolf the strongest female and I need you by my side as the strongest male. The pack looks up to us they need you here to help them survive._

Ruby switched back to human form standing naked in front of tyler's wolf form. Tyler quickly changed himself just looking into her eyes begging to be let in to her head, understand what he did that was so horrible to her.

Tyler: Ruby I've missed you please come back, I want you in my life.

Ruby: (Walking in a circle around Tyler) You can never make me happy. Everything you do is to get ahead you can't just be can you? I want a quiet life Tyler I didn't ask to have white fur I was not expecting to be given such responsibility.

Tyler: (moving closer to Ruby, he places his hands on her shoulder) I'm sorry, you can't change it. (Gives her a hug) But I want to help you deal with it. Please let me show you who I am again.

Ruby: (Crying into Tyler's shoulder) Tyler I love him, you have to know that.

Tyler: You can never be yourself with him. It would have never worked. What would have happened if you had children, look at Sophia Luke says she's about to change. You would not have been able to escape your fate for long. Sooner or later you would have had to return to the pack.

Ruby: (Pulls away from tyler with a hurt look on her face) Couldn't you have waited till that day? Why was I dragged here. If you were so certain I would have come crawling back why couldn't you just wait?

Tyler: (Following Ruby trying to lock eyes with her) I couldn't wait. I needed my mate with me. Even if you question my reasons for bringing you back you can't question my love for you. I was your first, we are meant to be together. You cannot deny your feelings for me Ruby! (His eyes start to glow)

Ruby: (finally stops moving and allows Tyler to put his hands on her cheeks) That was a long time ago, I have grown up.

Tyler: (locking eyes with Ruby) At least let me show you how I feel. (he leans in to kiss her waiting for the explosion, but there is none.)

He kisses her slowly, gently letting it sink in. She is naked and her skin gently rubs against his, a small whimper escapes her lips. He pulls back and see that she is crying.

Tyler: What is it?

Ruby: what are we going to do about John?

Tyler: (huge smile, kisses her one more time a quick peck) Why don't we go home and discuss that. No guards this time. (rests his forehead on Ruby's) Thank you.

Tyler and Ruby change back to wolf form and start running toward home. Sophia is sleeping in her room, but she wore her cute pajamas just in case Luke actually came to see her. Luke jumps through sophia's open window.

_Luke: That a girl Soph I knew you'd leave it open. _

Luke: (Standing naked in front of Sophia's bed) Sophia, Sophia!

Sophia: (Jerks awake and covers her eyes when she realizes Luke is naked) Jesus Luke you could have brought some pants with you or something. (Disgusted face, she hands luke a blanket)

Luke: I remembered how much you liked to see me naked so I figured you wouldn't mind. (Winks at her, then sits down on her bed. Sophia makes a gag noise) Anyway, have you thought about what I told you earlier?

Sophia: I tried not to. No matter what our legends say I am a half breed no body knows if I'll even flip. You can't be sure I'm your mate.

Luke: Oh you'll flip alright. It's just time for you to decide if you want it the easy way or the hard way.

Sophia: Gross Luke, I thought you were going to stop trying to sleep with me.

Luke: When did I say that? (Big smile on his face) I said what I was telling you wasn't to get you in bed I didn't say I wouldn't try other forms of persuasion. (He quickly bent down to kiss her, he caught her off guard.)

Luke put both hands of either side of Sophia's face keeping her firmly pressed against his lips, at first she refused to kiss him but as she heard him growl her instincts took over. He was massaging her tongue with his exploring her mouth and lips. He had waited a long time for this moment and he wasn't going to let it go easily.

Sophia: (firmly grabbed luke by the shoulders and pushed him backwards, wiping her mouth) Come on really?

Luke: (Smiling) I thought you'd like that.

Sophia: Well you thought wrong. Even if you've forgotten what happened on the hill I haven't I mean seriously Luke you cannot be that dense. Do you really think I'd jump at you because you showed up here with a story about us being inevitable mates?

Luke: (looking hurt) I'm sorry Sophia. I don't know what else to say.

Sophia: Its not what you say Luke its what you do.

Luke: Ok so tell me what I need to do.

Sophia: (rolling her eyes) I don't want to have to tell you Luke that's the whole point of liking someone. You like their actions, their thoughts, their friends. Its more complicated then me telling you what to do.

Luke: (a pained look on his face) You have to know I care about you. Please tell me you believe that.

Sophia: I believe you want to sleep with me. But as for me as a person, you don't even know who I am anymore.

Luke: You are still the girl who I used to play with when we were kids. The girl who wants to get out of this town go explore. I know you Sophia I really do.

Sophia: Then hang out with me.

Luke: Excuse me?

Sophia: Start hanging out with me, you want to be my friend maybe something more put in the effort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolf Lake episode 11**

Sophia woke up with a smile on her face and an angry dad next to her bed…

Matt: Sophia, why do I smell Luke Cates in your bedroom?

Sophia: Um, well you see I had a bit of a problem with controlling my wolf last night and Luke helped me calm down. Nothing wrong with that right dad? (she says with a weak smile on her face)

Matt: Sophia why didn't you tell me about it?

Sophia: Dad you aren't exactly the easiest person to talk to about this type of thing. You've always been ashamed of your wolf so I figured you'd feel the same about mine.

Matt: Oh Sophia, I'm not ashamed it's just not who I am, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be who you are. Tell me about what happened.

Sophia: (sits up in bed) Well Luke sort of attacked my date…so I attacked Luke. I broke his windshield with his back. And my eyes wouldn't stop flipping so Luke took me away from Scott so he wouldn't see. I don't think I'll have a problem with him trying to figure out what happened though so that's a plus.

Matt: Woah Luke was way out of line! I'm glad you got him back thought, but you have to be more careful about being in public like that.

Sophia: Dad, I didn't know that would happen. I wanted to ask you something about Luke's reaction.

Matt: Go on.

Sophia: Well what can you tell me about mates?

Matt: Uh, Sophia it's a little early for you to be worrying about that, you haven't officially flipped yet.

Sophia: Dad, Luke says he knows he's my mate.

Matt: No, no, you are too young to know that! He's making it up Sophia don't let him manipulate you.

Sophia: That's what I thought, but it makes sense. I don't buy it completely, but I don't think I should rule it out until I do flip and go into that wolf class at school so I can learn for myself.

Matt: Sophia, I

Sophia: Dad, I'm gunna be late for school, I have to get ready. We can talk about this later. (Gets up out of bed and walks to that bathroom before he can reply).

_Come on Sophia where are you? Getting to school early is not a usual thing for me. I couldn't have freaked her out that badly, she loves school! _

Presley: (Runs her hand along Lukes' arm) Hey there sexy, wanna have some fun before school starts?

Luke: (Rolls his eyes and removes Presley's hand) I told you Presley I don't want you anymore. We had fun, but that's all it was.

Presley: (Her face contorts) It's because of that bitch Sophia isn't it! She's not even one of us Luke, the others aren't going to like this.

Luke: Yeah, well they can shove it, let one of them challenge me then. Sophia's father was almost alpha of this pack she has every right to be involved with me and if you weren't so intent on hating her you'd feel that she's close to her flip. Get out of here Presley unless you're going to challenge me.

Matt: Have a great day Sophia, we can talk more when you get home from school.

Sophia: Dad I have work today, I'll be home around seven maybe later if Miranda wants to hang out. Bye (slams the door)

Luke is waiting for Sophia by the doors of the school.

_You've got to be kidding me, does this kid have nothing better to do than try and sleep with my daughter? Vivian has to teach him better manners, and maybe she'll know if he's serious about this "mate" thing._

Luke: I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up at all today, you didn't forget about our date did you? (He smiles and winks at Sophia)

Luke puts his hands on Sophia's arms and leans in slowly to kiss her cheek. Sophia's breath catches and she leans into the kiss forgetting where she was and stepping closer to Luke.

Luke: (Whispers in Sophia's ear) I guess you remembered after all. (Pulls away smiling)

Sophia: Just because I want to kiss you doesn't mean I believe you.

Luke: You want to kiss me huh? I like the sound of that. I think I'm going to fulfill that request right now.

Luke pushes Sophia through the school doors and up against the lockers, but Sophia stops him.

Sophia: Luke we're in school, I know how mad the pack must be already you shouldn't push it.

Luke: Sophia the only reason I'd let you go is if you tell me you want me to, none of this pack crap. I've made my choice and they'll live with it.

Luke is touching Sophia's lips as he says the last word and she pushes forward to seal the kiss. Her arms are pinned to the lockers and she's standing on tip toe stretching her neck as far as it can go to kiss Luke. He likes the feeling of her trying to get to him, but he gives in and smashes his body against hers and releases her arms which immediately wrap around his neck. Sophia lets Luke push himself against her, she moans into his mouth, and Luke pushes his tongue inside her mouth forcefully which makes Sophia shiver. The bell rings and Sophia is the one to push Luke away.

Luke: Come on, who needs school? (tries to kiss her again)

Sophia: (Keeps Luke away) I do, not all of us are going to be alpha when we grow up…plus if we skipped school it'd be the same as last night, we'd be hiding and I thought you didn't care what anyone thought.

Luke: Only you would see it that way.

Luke stalks off to class leaving Sophia to walk to class alone. Miranda rushes over to her.

Miranda: Um Soph, I thought you weren't going to let Luke mess with you again…

Sophia: Yeah so did it.

Miranda: So what changed since last night? Last I heard you were on a date with Scott.

Sophia: Luke sort of attacked him. (Wincing at the last word)

Miranda: What! So you reward him physically for his cave man reaction? I don't get it Sophia. We're going to be late for class. I'll see you in gym.

_Why am I letting Luke get the best of me? He can't be serious, but this is a little much even for Luke, I mean could he really be pretending to be my mate just to make his mark and then leave? Oh joy time for math._

Ruby and Tyler are sitting at the breakfast table quietly eating pancakes.

Ruby: We still haven't decided what to do about John, he won't believe I'd rather be here with you than with him. We were going to get married Tyler it isn't that easy to shake off.

Tyler: I know he never stops mentioning how much you loved each other. Maybe we should start acting like a couple you know go outside in public together.

Ruby: You've been telling him I'm not here for months you think that would go over well?

Tyler: Honestly he can't do anything. We are married and if we admit you're here we could tell him you thought leaving like you did would be better. Tell him he was phase, something that could never have worked. Idk anything Ruby I just don't want to have to hide. I want to do all the things a husband should for his wife.

Ruby: Well you can start with the dishes. (sticks her tongue out at Tyler)

Tyler: (Gets up, walks over to Ruby) I have a better idea. (Smiles wickedly)

Ruby gets up as if to run away, but Tyler is quicker and picks her up throwing her over his shoulder.

Ruby: Ah Tyler (giggling) This is not the proper way to do things! You are supposed to carry me over the threshold lovingly not like a caveman!

Tyler: (sets Ruby down but does not release his grip) Ruby you have reduced me to base desire, I have dreamt of only you for years and to finally be fulfilling my fantasy is going to be the most difficult thing I've done in a long time. I know what you want and I'll try to give it to you, but I can't promise my other won't take control.

Ruby: (steps in closer to Tyler's arms) I love you and the other. I won't break…

Tyler grabs Ruby and throws her on their bed. He rips off his clothes tearing his shirt. Ruby does the same but keeping eye contact, and motioning for him to come to her. Tyler crushes Ruby underneath him making her feel all of his body on top of her and letting her know she is his forever. Ruby grabs hold of Tyler's neck and flips him underneath her so she is straddling him with a satisfied look on her face. Tyler sits up to meet her smashing his mouth on hers and kissing every surface he can reach: nose, cheek, neck, chest, shoulder, arm, hand. Ruby pulls his face up to meet hers, both their eyes are glowing gold, she kisses him forcefully pushing him back down to the bed. Tyler runs his tongue along Ruby's upper lip while massaging her ass with his hands. She is practically purring waiting for Tyler's next move, she doesn't wait long because Tyler can't resist her moans any longer. Tyler picks Ruby up and positions himself perfectly between her legs teasing her by slowly setting her down on him only entering her a tiny bit at a time.

Ruby: Tyler please I can't wait any longer I need you inside me!

That did it Tyler slammed Ruby down completely filling her, over and over again. He shifted so she was underneath him with her legs by her ears, Tyler is pumping into her fast and hard holding her thighs and using them as leverage to go deeper.

Tyler: I've always loved you, it broke my heart when you left without a word, I've been waiting for this for three years. I love you, I love you.

Ruby: I love you to, I'm so sorry.

Tyler starts to go faster and Ruby reaches her climax screaming his name and I'm sorry over and over again two more thrusts and Tyler tumbles into ecstasy with her.

Tyler: If you make me feel like this everyday for the rest of our lives, I might forgive you.

With a sad smile on her face Ruby rolls into Tyler's arms and snuggles into his chest kissing his shoulder and neck leaving tear stains.

Luke is waiting outside Sophia's classroom when she walks out.

Sophia: Luke I am flattered by the devotion, but don't you have classes of your own to attend?

Luke: (takes Sophia's hand) Nothing that is more important than proving to you I'm serious about us. (lifts Sophia's hand to his mouth and kisses it)

Sophia: ( a look of shock on her face) Um wow, you're starting to freak me out a little. First you won't hang out with me because I'm not putting out and now you're completely dedicated. You're going to give me whiplash with all the 360's you're doing Luke.

Luke: (Looks hurt) Sophia I know I have a lot to make up for but I never want you to have to guess about my feelings. I want to be with you and I don't care who knows or disapproves.

Sophia: Even if that person is my dad? (Sophia removes her hand from Lukes') So last night when you left we agreed to hang out, not be a couple. I think that means no kissing or holding hands in school.

Luke: Oh come on Sophia you said yourself that you want to kiss me, why deny yourself that? I already told you I'm not hanging out with any other girls, just you. (Moves to hold her face in his hands)

Sophia: (Looks Luke straight in the eye and pulls his hands off her face) it's going to take time for me to actually believe that Luke. My dad and Miranda are convinced that you're lying about the mate thing.

Luke: Ok, but what do you think?

Sophia: I, I, I don't know yet. It's just we are so young, but I feel such a pull to you, I just need time to completely grasp the concept of being with you forever. Can you deal with that?

Luke: Sophia as long as you only hang out with me, I can handle it. I just need to physically be next to you or I feel off somehow. I know this sounds like a load of crap, but I honestly need you Sophia and I can't distract myself from it any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wolf Lake ep. 12**

[Matt and Vivian in Vivian's office]

Vivian: Luke hasn't discussed any of this with me, I have no idea if he's serious or not. He just lost his father, he might be reaching out.

Matt: I'd prefer it if he reached in a different direction Vivian. (runs his fingers through his hair aggravatedly)

Vivian: Come on Matt, we weren't that much older when I knew how I felt about you. Is it that hard to believe she could be meant for Luke? That our children would find their way to each other because we never did?

Matt: Oh come on Vivian that's ridiculous. Everything I know about your son is bad news, and him sniffing around Sophia before she has even flipped does not look good.

Vivian: We can all smell it Matt, she's close. You need to stop fighting it and start preparing her. You can't stop it.

Matt: Dammit Vivian. I promised her mother she'd be normal. This isn't how her life is supposed to be!

Vivian: I know Matt, but this is what her life is. You telling her all about her normal life is making it more difficult for her to flip and the longer she waits the more dangerous it becomes, you know that.

Matt: Just try and find out what Luke's intentions are, please. I'll check in soon.

Matt walks out the door before Vivian can respond.

_There is only ten minutes left before lunch. I never thought I'd wish geography would go over time, but I'd rather keep the image of Luke in my head begging me to let him hold my hand than the reality of him forgetting about lunch. I wish he'd stay like this, but he's so hot and cold I wouldn't put it past him to up and change his mind. Oh no, the bell…_

When Sophia walks out of class last, she doesn't see Luke leaning against the lockers and starts walking towards the lunchroom.

Luke: Man, I knew you didn't believe me, but I'm not an illusion Sophia.

Sophia stops mid-step and turns to see Luke laughing while walking towards her. Luke takes her books and puts his arm around her.

Luke: (puts his nose against Sophia's) Hey.

Sophia: (Shocked look on her face) Uh hi. I wasn't sure you'd show up.

Luke: Yeah I figured as much, but now that I am here let's make the best of it. (winks and leans in for a kiss)

Sophia: (Lets Luke kiss her very softly) So…lunch.

Luke: Yeah, I figured I'd take you off campus.

Sophia: Luke, I can't leave school. I'm not pack it doesn't work that way for me.

Luke: You'll see.

Luke takes Sophia's hand and walks her out the front door past the security guard who gives Luke a nod without saying a word. Sophia's mouth drops and she lets Luke drag her to his car still in shock.

Sophia: Well now I know why you're flunking most of your classes.

Luke: (leans against his red car and pulls Sophia against him in between his legs) You don't even know the half of it. (laughs)

Luke kisses Sophia long and deep keeping her body pressed against his.

Sophia: (pushes away from Luke and steps out of his reach) Ok, Luke you know that's not fair, I'm trying to understand exactly what you want out of this and so far I'm only picking up sex. Would you mind filling me in on the rest of it?

Luke: (Walks over to Sophia) Alright alright, I'll try and restrain myself, no promises though. Hop in. We're actually heading to my house, I figured you might like to see where I sleep. (laughs at Sophia's disgusted expression)

Sophia gets in the car, the same car Luke took her for that thrill ride in not so long ago. They drive to Luke's house, but Sophia is starting to worry about going inside.

Luke: Hey come on, I promise I won't bite. Not until you can handle it. (grins mischievously)

_Ok I shouldn't be here, my dad would freak out if he knew…can I trust Luke? Once we're in his room will I be able to stop him? Will I want to stop him?_

Luke: Get out of your head! You know when you flip I'll be able to hear your thoughts. (smirks)

Sophia: What! All of my thoughts? I figured it was only when we were in wolf form…(blanches)

Luke: (giggles) Well it depends on how deep of a connection you have with the other person, and mates are practically the same person. (grabs Sophia's hand) Come on turkey sandwiches await.

Sophia: I could eat something.

Luke: That's what I'm talking about! (leads her through the front door with a giant goofy grin)

Vivian: Well hello there Luke, nice to see you're studying hard. (unamused) Oh Sophia, it's nice to see you.

Luke: Hi mom, don't worry we will be back at school right after lunch! I doubt Sophia would let me skip anymore class, she's quit disappointed with my school attendance. (smiles softly at Sophia)

(Sophia blushes)

Vivian: Well I guess I could make you some sandwiches as you show Sophia around. (tightly smiles)

Luke: Really! Wow thanks mom, we won't be long. Could you make turkey?

Vivian: Sure thing. (watches them walk away and tears smart at her eyes)

Luke: So for the grand tour huh?

Sophia: I've been in your house before Luke…

Luke: Yeah but this time you get to see my room, and that is something to brag about. (Laughs at himself)

Sophia: (rolls her eyes) How can I argue with that?

Luke opens the double doors to his bedroom. The walls are dark blue and the floor is a dark wood. His bed is enormous with a canopy connected to the four giant wooden posts, covered in lighter blue bedding, with a ridiculous amount of fluffy pillows on top. He has pictures of him and his dad on the dark wood dresser and his clothes are scattered around.

Luke: (looking at Sophia expectantly) So what do you think?

Sophia: I think someone's bed is ridiculous…and comfortable? (Sophia jumps on the bed laughing)

Luke: (watches open mouthed and quickly follows)

Sophia: Hey, why was your mom so cool about me being here?

Luke: (keeping his distance on the bed) I think she likes you. I mean she thinks you'll be a good influence on me…

Sophia: Yeah and my dad hates you for the opposite reason. He's convinced you'll turn me to the dark side. So now would be the time to tell me what exactly you want.

Luke: (staring at Sophia with a scared expression) I don't want to scare you.

Sophia: What does that mean?

Luke: Ok well the point of having a mate is to get married and ya know all that. I haven't asked my mom what she thinks about it yet, but I know what I feel and once you flip you'll feel it too.

Sophia: So you want to marry me?

Luke: Well eventually yeah…the sooner the better I mean if I'm going to be alpha I need a strong women beside me and I also need the pack to know I'm committed to the future.

Sophia: (looks hurt) So I'm a means to an end? You are only pulling this mate crap so you can look good for the pack? (starts to get off the bed in a huff)

Luke growls and in a blink he's pinning Sophia to the bed with all his weight on her. Staring into her eyes.

Luke: No. You are mine and I want everyone to know it. I've been drawn to you for years and maybe subconsciously I knew why so I stayed away because I was scared, but I'm not scared anymore and you are what I want, screw the pack.

Sophia: (looks petrified) Luke…I…this is too much.

Sophia pushes Luke off her and is out the door before he can follow.

Sophia: Dad can you come get me? I'm at the Cates'.

Ruby is taking a shower while Tyler sleeps, she knows what she has to do but it isn't a pleasant thought. _No matter what I feel for Tyler can I really tell John I don't want him? Maybe Tyler should go with me…at least that way I won't do anything I regret. But John has fought so hard for me, he at least deserves a proper goodbye_. _Ok I am going to the police station so he knows I'm not afraid to be seen and that I won't be hiding anymore._

Ruby walks over to sleeping Tyler and kisses him lightly on the forehead thinking how harmless he looks like this.

Ruby: If only you were like this all the time.

Ruby drives to the police station and thinks about her relationship with John.

**Flashback: Ruby and John are in his apartment and he's proposing, she's so overjoyed jumping up and down. What John doesn't see is her face as he hugs her. She looks disturbed and it's because she can't stop thinking about Tyler.**

_Even then I knew we wouldn't work out. I prayed that somehow I would stop feeling a sense of absence that this nagging feeling would go away. No matter how angry I am at Tyler for the way he brought me here I know it was the right choice._

Ruby goes into the police station and heads directly for John's desk.

John: (Bewildered and ecstatic expression, jumps up to hug Ruby) You're here, I knew it I knew you were here this whole time!

Ruby: (puts her hands out in front of her to stop his advance) Hello John.

John: (looks beyond hurt and angry) Ruby why aren't you happy to see me, you look sad.

Ruby: John I'm sorry, living like I did with you was wrong. I always knew I'd end up back in Wolf Lake even when I agreed to marry you I knew deep down it would never happen.

John: What! Ruby they've brain washed you, we can leave right now I'll take you wherever you want to go.

Ruby: John I want to stay right here. I have something to tell you. (Ruby holds up her left hand)

John: (mouth drops open) You're married? But Ruby…

Ruby: I know I'm sorry I loved you, I really did. I thought I did. But you can't be part of my life you aren't the right person for me. I know you probably have the lowest opinion of Tyler possible, but I love him. I was too young to settle down, and that's why I ran from here, but after I realized that I wanted to get married it hit me that it was always going to be Tyler.

Hey readers, I was wondering if you like the story line with Tyler and Ruby or if you want me to add a double deception and have Ruby be playing tyler all along? Also does it make sense for Sophia and Luke to be happy right away or should there be a bit of separation before bliss?


End file.
